Falling Hard
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: Kat Winchester is Sam's twin and the youngest of the Winchester siblings. What happens when she starts falling for the one person her brothers want dead?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a request from KyraKuran hope you like it :)**

Katerina (Kat) leant her head on Jo's shoulder as they drove to try kill Lucifer once and for all. Castiel awkwardly sat in the passenger seat beside Ellen who was following the Impala. When the car pulled up behind the Impala the three women got out while Castiel zapped out. Kat stuck close to Jo and had her shotgun raised. Upon hearing Megs voice Kat turned and took aim not noticing the hellhounds beside her. Meg set her hounds on them and Jo and Kat shot the one going after Dean. Sam and Ellen pulled the two pissed girls to the hardware shop and barricaded the door (I don't have the heart to kill Jo).

"Great now were trapped" Dean huffed.

"We could make a bomb" Kat suggested.

"With what?" Dean exclaimed. Sam and Kat shot him a 'look where we are' look and Dean smiled sheepishly. Once they had the bomb made they lead the cord outside away from the building and when the hounds got in they blew the place up. Dean prayed for Castiel and cursed when he didn't show up.

"Calm down Dean you two are like a married couple. He'll show" Kat rolled her eyes at him. Dean sent her a glare to which she gave him a sassy bitch face making Sam smile proudly.

"Is that him?" Kat pointed to Lucifer who was digging on the hill.

"That's the bastard" Dean growled.

"Wow Lucifer is hot" Kat thought to herself. Dean stepped out of the bushes with Sam and Kat behind him and pointed the Colt at Lucifer's head.

"Get out of the hole bitch" Dean hissed.

"Dean, Sam lovely to see you again. Now who might you be?" Lucifer sent Kat a smile.

"None of your business who she is" Sam growled stepping in front of Kat.

"Moosette?" Lucifer guessed hopping out of the hole.

"Eww no" Kat exclaimed. Sam and Dean were confused to what he meant and sent Kat a questioning stare.

"You don't want to know" She muttered.

"You must be Kat" Lucifer smiled.

"So what if I am?" Kat crossed her arms over her chest.

"I've heard a lot about you" Lucifer commented.

"Would you like an award or something?" Kat said sarcastically. Lucifer cocked an eyebrow at her and smirked.

"Kat stop sassing the devil" Sam scolded her.

"I will stop sassing him when he magically has a change of heart about the apocalypse" Kat replied.

"JUST SHOOT HIM ALREADY!" Ellen yelled.

"HOLD ON ELLEN I'M SASSING HIM!"

"GIRL DO NOT TALK BACK TO ME AND STOP SASSING HIM!"

"FINE!" Kat scowled. Dean looked back to Lucifer who was amused and shot him between the eyes.

"Damn now who will I sass" Kat sighed walking back over to Ellen and Jo while shaking her head. Kat stopped when she heard a groan and was shocked to see Lucifer standing up. She was about to say something when Castiel appeared and zapped her, Ellen and Jo back to Bobby's.

"Ehh Cas?" Castiel turned to look at her with his blue eyes.

"Forgetting someone?" She hinted towards Sam and Dean.

"Oh right your brothers" Castiel quickly disappeared.

"Idiot" Kat muttered reaching for Bobby's scotch.

"Bobby when did you start drinking Craig?" She asked.

"I don't drink Craig" Bobby replied gruffly.

"Well you should It's the good stuff" Kat took a long gulp. An hour after Sam and Dean got back Kat went to bed and dreamt of a park where Bobby once took her, Sam and Dean to act as normal kids.

"Interesting dream" Lucifer commented appearing beside her on the hill.

"Didn't Dean kill you?" Kat sighed.

"He tried but that I'm one in the 5 things that gun can't kill" Lucifer smirked.

"Yay for us" She fake cheered.

"You had a lot of nerve to talk back to me today. Most people would probably run" Lucifer stated.

"Sam could probably take you in a fight seeing as he's freakishly tall and you're shorter than him so I just thought of you as a shorter Sam" Kat shrugged.

"Why don't you fear me?" Lucifer tilted his head.

"You don't scare me. Now Bobby in the mornings that is scary" Kat replied. Lucifer huffed a laugh and leaned back on his hands.

"Just so you know I can read your thoughts" Lucifer smirked at her.

"Good for you" Kat patted his shoulder.

"Don't touch me" Lucifer scowled at her.

"What I meant was I was reading all your thoughts at the farm" He looked into her brown eyes. Kat realised what he meant and blushed slightly.

"Ehh...I have no idea what you mean" Kat stuttered looking down.

"I believe the correct words you used were 'Wow Lucifer is hot'" Lucifer replayed her thoughts.

"That was Jo" Kat covered up.

"Nope it was you" Lucifer teased. Kat blushed again and took interest in her shoes.

"Why are you doing all this Lucifer?" Kat finally looked at him.

"To prove my father was wrong to cast me out of my home" Lucifer sighed.

"I agree with you. He shouldn't have cast you to the cage just to punish you for being different" Kat looked up at the sky.

"How can you agree with me when you and your brothers are trying to kill me?" Lucifer asked.

"I don't share my brother's thoughts. They believe you are the bad guy in all this while I believe you were misjudged for your crimes. You just loved your father and didn't want to love anything above him" Kat said. Lucifer looked at her trying to figure out if she really meant all that or it was just a cruel trick.

"Thank you" He said after a few minutes.

"For what?" Kat tilted her head in confusion.

"You're probably the only person who truly believes I have done nothing wrong" Lucifer shrugged.

"That's because you haven't Lucifer. I'll do my best to convince Sam and Dean but their stubborn bastards"

"There's no point they'll never believe you" Lucifer sighed. Kat slowly placed her hand over his making Lucifer freeze at the contact then relax. Lucifer lifted his other hand and gently turned Kat's face to look at him. When she was facing him Lucifer pressed his cold lips to hers softly. Kat froze for a second then kissed him back. Her conscience screamed 'this is so wrong' but in her mind it felt right. Kat fisted her hand into his shirt as she felt his forked tongue run along her bottom lip. Lucifer was glad when she opened her mouth to him and teasingly ran his tongue over hers. After a few minutes they pulled away and caught their breath. Lucifer smiled gently at her and kissed her again.

"Until next time my love" He whispered before Kat woke up. She reached her hand up and touched her lips before smiling to herself and getting out of bed. Kat almost skipped into the kitchen and saw Sam, Dean and Bobby were in the study.

"What's got you so happy?" Dean asked.

"Just a good dream" Kat chirped.

"About what?" Sam narrowed his eyes at her.

"Ehh nothing" Kat stopped for a moment.

"Well if it's got you this happy it had to be good" Dean leant forward in his seat.

"Do share with the rest of us" Bobby encouraged her. Kate stammered for an answer then smirked.

"Oh just a dream about Joseph Gordon Levitt and the rough sex we had which included bondage and dominance" Sam, Dean and Bobby had horrified expressions on when Ellen and Jo entered the room.

"What happened to them?" Ellen asked.

"Just heard something they wish they hadn't" Kat laughed. Ellen nodded while Jo burst out laughing at their faces. Kat knew she shouldn't be feeling these emotions towards Lucifer but couldn't help it. All she knew was she couldn't wait till she saw him tonight in her dreams.

**Hey guys please review it means a lot to see that people like my stories xx TBC**

**~Ash**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey guys I'm going for a walk" Kat leant against the doorframe. The three didn't look up so Kat sighed.

"I'm going to buy drugs does anyone want any?" Kat asked. Still no reply.

"I'm going to go make out with Lucifer" Kat smirked. Still no reply.

"Hey guys I'm going to go say hi to Crowley" When they didn't answer again she huffed and left.

"PIE!" Dean yelled after her.

"FUCK YOU!" Kat replied. Kat walked to a small lake a mile away from Bobby's and sat down under the large Oak tree to relax. She leaned her head back against the bark and jumped slightly when she heard the sound of wings.

"Hello dear" Lucifer greeted sitting beside her.

"Hi" Kat waved slightly.

"Was last night all a dream or real?" Kat questioned.

"All real" Lucifer replied. Kat nodded and looked back to the lake.

"I'm actually surprised Dean and Sam let you out alone" Lucifer commented.

"I doubt they know I left. There busy looking for a way to kill you" Kat said.

"Well then that just means I can see you while there busy" Lucifer stated. Kat blushed again and looked down making Lucifer smirk. Lucifer tilted her chin up to look at him and pressed his lips to hers. Kat smiled against his lips and eagerly kissed him back. Once they pulled away Kat rested her head on his shoulder.

"Lucifer can I ask you something?" Kat asked.

"Yes"

"Are you just using me to get to Sam and Dean?" Kat looked up at him.

"Why would you think that?" Lucifer looked down at her with a hurt expression.

"Well just from looking at Castiel it seems that angels don't really have emotions" Kat shrugged.

"All angels have emotions but don't let them show. Archangels do show their emotions just not Raphael" Lucifer replied. Kat nodded and placed a kiss to his neck. Lucifer closed his eyes glad to have someone who didn't reject him for being different. Lucifer dipped his head down again and kissed her softly. Kat wrapped her arms around his neck and played with collar of his jacket. Lucifer placed his hands on her hips and moved her till she was straddling his lap. Kat deepened the kiss and placed her hands on his shoulders. (You can pretty much guess what happened next…Sinful activities….To sinful to be typed out). An hour later Kat walked back to Bobby's and fixed her cloths and hair hoping they didn't notice something was up. Once she got in she went up to her room and locked the door to shower. Over the next week Sam and Dean noticed that every day Kate disappeared for an hour then came back looking happier than normal. This day they decided to follow her to the small lake. They hid in the bushes and saw her lean against the Oak tree. When the boys heard the sound of wings they were expecting to see Castiel but stood shocked when they saw Lucifer. They were even more shocked/pissed/hurt/angry when Lucifer kissed Kat sweetly.

"I'm going to be sick" Dean muttered.

"And you thought I was bad" Sam said. Lucifer pulled away from Kat and looked towards the bushes Sam and Dean were.

"What's up?" Kat asked.

"I thought I heard something" Lucifer replied looking around. Sam and Dean froze and remained as still as possible. They watched for an hour as Lucifer and Kat talk quietly and mentally sighed in relief when they made a move to leave. Before Kat left Lucifer stopped her and pulled a blue crystal necklace from his pocket. He strapped it around her neck and said something only she could here. Kat smiled and kissed him again before he disappeared. Sam and Dean dashed back to Bobby's to beat her there and acted casual when Kat got back.

"Hey Kate" Sam greeted.

"Hey Sammy" Kat smiled sitting down on the single chair.

"Where'd you get that?" Dean gestured to the necklace.

"I got it in town" Kat replied. Sam and Dean eyed her and nodded. Kat sent them a smile and went into the kitchen to grab a drink. Sam glanced at Dean and sighed now knowing that Kat will try stop them from killing Lucifer.

**Sorry for the short chapter I have a lot of school projects to do. Xx**

**~Ash**


	3. Chapter 3

Kat sat in her room playing with the necklace Lucifer gave her and heard Dean calling her name.

"COME ON KAT!" He yelled up the stairs.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING?" She asked.

"WE HAVE A PLAN TO TRAP LUCIFER!" Dean replied. Kat frowned and sighed.

"COMING!" Kat called back. She packed up all her cloths and weapons before going downstairs where the boys were waiting on her. When they were on the road Sam turned to talk to her.

"Listen Kat we have to talk" He sighed.

"About what?" Kat asked confused.

"The other day we followed you when you went for your 'walk' we saw everything" Sam said. Kat paled and froze.

"Look we get he may act nice to you but he's the one trying to destroy the earth here" Dean added.

"Do you actually know why he got cast out or are you just shoot first ask questions later?" Kat spoke.

"He's the devil" Sam protested. Kat told them everything Lucifer told her about getting cast out then put in her earphones when she was finished.

"Maybe she's telling the truth" Sam looked to Dean when Kat couldn't hear them.

"He's using her Sam to get to you" Dean replied.

"I don't think he is man. Look I hate the guy as much as you but when he saw her the other day I saw no hate, angry, wrath or murderous look in his eyes. All I saw was love and adoration" Sam explained.

"How would you know Sam?" Dean glanced at him.

"I used to look at Jess the same way" Sam muttered before looking out the window.

"So what we stop hunting him and give him our blessing to date her?" Dean snapped.

"I'm saying we get Castiel and talk to him. Cas would be able to tell if he's lying" Sam suggested.

"Fine. But so help me god if he is lying about anything I'm shoving an angel blade up his ass" Dean growled. When they got to Detroit Sam, Dean, Kat and Castiel walked up to the demons.

"Howdy boys. Is your father home?" Dean smirked. The demons grabbed them roughly and dragged them upstairs to Lucifer who was standing by the window.

"Coming here is a tad suicidal don't you think?" Lucifer hummed turning to face them.

"We want a word with you" Dean growled.

"Then talk" Lucifer said cocking an eyebrow at them.

"Privately which means no demons and you are to go back out to Bobby" Dean gestured to the demons and Kat. She opened her mouth to protest when Lucifer snapped his fingers and she appeared beside Bobby. Once it was only the four of them in the room Sam took a deep breath.

"We know what you and Kat have been doing Lucifer. She told us everything about what happened during your 'rebellion'. She also said you don't want an apocalypse" Sam started.

"Oh really. She told you that and you actually listened?" Lucifer asked in disbelief.

"I know you actually have feelings for her even if it's hard to believe" Sam added.

"And do share how you know that?" Lucifer urged him to continue.

"I saw the way you looked at her I know the look so don't deny it" Sam said.

"I can't deal with the touchy feely crap" Dean said before leaving.

"Wheres Sam and Cas?" Kat asked once he got outside.

"They started a chick flick moment so I left" Dean replied.

"If you agree to stop this and stop the apocalypse me and Dean will give you our permission to be with Kat if you want to be and if you dare hurt her in any way possible I will hunt you down myself and kill you" Sam finished.

"How do you know I didn't plan this out? Dean's not here I could easily get you to say 'yes' to me" Lucifer asked.

"You didn't plan this and I can sense the love you feel for Kat" Castiel spoke up.

"Are you seriously reading my mind Castiel?" Lucifer narrowed his eyes at the Seraph.

"Ehh...no….Sam made me do it" Castiel stuttered making Sam throw him a bitch face.

"Do we have a deal Lucifer?" Sam asked.

"Hmm I would say 'yes' but I can't" Lucifer shook his head.

"Why?" Castiel questioned.

"Nick here is wearing thin and has ohh about a week before he explodes" Lucifer looked down at himself.

"Get a new vessel" Sam shrugged.

"I'd be jumping from vessel to vessel and it's hard to find a person willing to take me" Lucifer rolled his eyes.

"Ask Michael to make Nick a suitable vessel" Castiel suggested.

"Oh yeah I'll just walk up to Michael and ask him for a favour" Lucifer huffed.

"Talk things out with him or you'll have an angel blade up your ass faster than you can say 'angel'" Sam growled before he and Castiel left leaving Lucifer there shocked at their suggestion.

"How'd it go?" Dean asked once they walked out. Sam told Dean, Bobby and Kat everything they told Lucifer.

"You threatened the devil?" Bobby asked.

"I said and I quote 'I'll shove an angel blade up your ass faster than you can say angel'" Castiel replayed.

"I'm not good with threatening angels" Sam shrugged when he noticed their amused looks. After 4 long hours of talking to Michael, Lucifer finally Nick stable enough to hold him for eternity. Lucifer zapped to Kat's motel room making her jump.

"Jesus Christ Lucifer!" She exclaimed clutching her chest.

"I like the element of surprise" Lucifer grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry about Sam earlier today" Kat said.

"It was quite amusing watching him attempt to threaten me" Lucifer chuckled.

"Yeah Dean was always better at threats" Kat laughed. Lucifer smiled at her and dipped his head down lightly brushing his lips against hers. Kat fisted her hands into his shirt and kissed him properly. Lucifer beamed against her lips and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her right up against his chest. Kat moved her arms and wrapped them around his neck as he deepened the kiss by slipping his forked tongue into her mouth. (They did sinful things…once again too sinful to be typed out so just use your imagination). They spent the rest of the night just relaxing with each other while Sam and Dean went to the nearest bar to try forget the haunting sounds they heard coming from their room.

**Hey guys sorry for the late chapter I had other requests on DeviantArt to do and my school work is piling up. There will be another chapter which will be the last seeing as I don't want to make this story too long but the next chapter will be longer than this one so you will be satisfied. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter please, please, please review and check out some of my other work and don't be afraid to request something.**

**~Ash xx**


End file.
